1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a keyboard base, and more particularly, to a keyboard base for using in laptop or desk computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Most keypads and their keys are permanently fixed to their housing, that is, the keyboard. To accommodate different languages, such as Chinese, having keys showing different input characters on them, the entire keyboard must be replaced. This is costly and also inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a keyboard base, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.